


How Thor 2 Could Be A Good Movie

by Kadorienne



Series: Fixing What Marvel Does To Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Loki's resistance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to interpret the recently released clip of Thor visiting Loki in prison that could keep Thor and Frigga in character and make the movie salvageable.</p><p>This fic contains SPOILERS. If you haven't already seen the clip or perused other spoilers, you might want to avoid this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Thor 2 Could Be A Good Movie

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. 
> 
> This fic is based on the clip of Thor talking to Loki in prison and also the account in the junior novelization of the movie of Frigga's conversations with him.
> 
> Also one other spoiler from another source that I think most of the internet knows by now, but in case anyone's missed it, again: SPOILERS.
> 
> Even if the rest of the movie had not been horrible, which it was, that one scene that this fic is responding to would have been enough by itself to ruin this movie. There's no reason to see a movie that has this scene in it.

Loki sank to the floor, exhausted from the magical tantrum he had thrown on learning of the death of his mother. All he could think about was the last time he had seen her, when he had first returned to Asgard and she had embraced him and whispered, “Be strong,” in his ear.

Odin was slipping. Had he actually thought Loki was dumb enough to believe that the projections that occasionally appeared in his cell were sent by Frigga? As if his mother could ever say such cruel, not to mention idiotic, things. Brushing off his pointing out that Odin had committed far more conquests and killed far more enemies than Loki ever had with platitudes about “accepting responsibility”! Even had she thought he was wrong, she would have come up with a better rejoinder than _that._ The old man was losing his touch.

Hearing a footstep, Loki looked up to see his brother standing outside his cell. Loki listened dully to Thor's vicious words and to the bargain Thor offered him. He was on the verge of refusing - if Thor needed his help, he could damned well offer an actual reward instead of vengeance and then an eternity of solitary confinement - when he noticed an odd green glint in Thor’s eye. Fleeting, but there.

Loki looked away and gave a hollow laugh to disguise his reaction. This was not Thor. It had to be a Skrull, a member of an aggressive shape-shifting species that used their abilities to infiltrate worlds they wished to conquer. Now a Skrull had taken on the form of the crown prince of Asgard! Loki should have known his loyal, honorable brother would never say such vile things.That should have tipped him off even before he saw the glint of green.

Where was the real Thor? Was he still alive?

Loki would have to accept the terms he was offered. At all costs, he must get out of this cell and stay by the Skrull’s side. When opportunity allowed, he would kill the impostor. Asgard would not be grateful, but he would have saved it from the Skrulls. And then if Thor were alive, Loki might be able to save him, too.

He turned his head to study the Skrull who wore his brother’s form.

"When do we start?" he asked.


End file.
